Responding to consumer demand, modern washing machines offer users a host of different of options. This array of choices typically includes a first control for setting the temperature of the water (e.g., hot, warm or cold). For example, the temperature of both the wash cycle and the rinse cycle can be programmed. There is also a second control to set the length of wash and another control to select the type of wash cycle (e.g., light, heavy, or normal wash). Other washers allow a user to select a particular type of wash (e.g., a regular wash, a permanent press wash, and a delicates/hand washable wash) based on that type of clothes in the washer. With these increased options and settings, the possibility for user error (e.g., using an inappropriate water temperature or wash cycle for particular clothing) also increases.
There are also many cleaning products available in the marketplace. These cleaning products include detergents (e.g., detergents designed for color clothes, detergents designed to fight stains, detergents with bleach, etc.), bleach products, and fabric softeners. Furthermore, numerous spot removal products that are designed to pre-treat stains or other marks on clothing are also available. This array of products, while offering greater options, also increases the likelihood that a user may inappropriately mix, combine, or incorrectly apply these products due to a failure to follow directions, lack of expertise, carelessness, user mistake, or user error.
Concurrent with these trends in washing machine technology and cleaning product availability is the trend in the fashion industry to offer clothing with bright and vibrant colors. To meet consumer demand for bright, vibrant, and rich colors in clothing, clothing designers utilize different color dyes to achieve these color effects. These colors are often achieved by mixing several different colors and by including dark and rich dyes.
Since consumers are price conscious, another trend in the industry is for manufacturers to identify ways to reduce their costs. One way to reduce costs is to utilize less expensive dyes on the clothing. Unfortunately, fabrics with less expensive dyes may be more sensitive to the temperature of the wash and the type of wash cycle and not as color fast as a more expensive dye. For example, minor deviations from the ideal washing situation may cause the dye to run in the wash. Another way to reduce costs is for the manufacturer to skip the process of pre-washing the clothing that serves to wash out residual dyes or to pre-shrink the clothing. Unfortunately, an un-suspecting user washing an article of clothing for the first time may be disappointed to learn that 1) the clothing has shrunk and 2) the color dye in the article has run in the wash, possibly ruining other pieces of clothing in the wash.
The above factors and trends increase the likelihood of color dye run-off in the wash. The dye run off can stain white clothing or other lighter color clothing, thereby causing damage to many items of clothing if not all of the clothing in the wash. Based on the foregoing, there remains a need for a method and apparatus that can detect dye run-off in the wash before damage to the clothes occurs.